


Here Comes The Storm

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), And then theres a metaphorical storm, Angel Dust - Freeform, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Hates Storms, Angel Dust is scared of his boss Valentino, Angry Reader, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Dont worry Angel Dust I hate storms too, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Godlike Reader, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), I also have insomnia, I am also scared to fall asleep because PTSD is a BITCH, I mean BRUTAL murder, Murder, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Reader has insomnia, Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soul Magic, Souls, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Theres a literal storm, They fuckin terrify him, and it comes in handy!, best of both worlds, protective Reader, reader is op, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You have horrible insomnia, late one stormy night at the hotel and cannot fall back asleep. Alastor hardly ever sleeps as it is, so of course he's awake with you... but he's also doing some work and cannot be there to assist you in falling back asleep, so you decide to wander the hotel until you feel sleepy. As you're wandering the halls you come across the bedroom door of a certain humanoid spider, and stop out front of the door when you hear a strange noise from within his room.Is that... crying?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 26
Kudos: 242





	Here Comes The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> ♫♪ If you're scared to fall asleep, clap your hands 👏🏻👏🏻  
> If you're scared to fall asleep, clap your hands 👏🏻👏🏻  
> If you're scared to fall asleep, because your nightmares make you weep,  
> If you're scared to fall asleep, clap your hands 👏🏻👏🏻 ♫♪  
> -Me, at 5 FREAKING A.M. this morning.
> 
> Hi babies, and fellow insomniacs! (Yes, this fic is dedicated to you guys especially.)  
> Last fic I tested the idea of a subby Alastor, and some of y'all seemed to enjoy, so I thought maybe I could explore that here. I also decided to do some friendly fluff with the resident spiderboi because he's a funny dude, and because the idea I had in mind allowed me to show why our beloved Reader is a badass mofo that you don't wanna fuck with.
> 
> Smut at the end of the fic as always, and sexual humor through out!
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNING:  
> GRAPHIC ASS FIGHT. LOTTA BLOOD, LOTTA MURDER.  
> If you are not in the right mind set, I suggest reading this fic another time!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49471670626/in/dateposted-public/)

( _Artist Unknown._ )  
( _All rights reserved to artists._ )  
( _I am not the artist._ )  
( _I'm just a stupid fan girl._ )

* * *

You could not sleep. For the life of you, you just

_could._

_not._

_sleep._

It didn't matter what you tried. You tried counting sheep, ducks, cows, all the freaking animals on Old MacDonald's farm and none of them provided you with the sleep that you desired. It didn't help that it had been a long day-- Vaggie got irritated and vocally expressed her distress with Alastor again because he stirred up the patrons in the bar again. He didn't get anyone killed, he just riled them up and caused them to fight over something petty. Honestly it was funny to watch them fight over meaningless possessions, but you could understand Vaggie's frustration. After all, she's just trying to help her girlfriend's dream come true. You could relate, you were trying to help your boyfriend stay entertained

Not your fault that your boyfriend is a wild, chaotic, overpowered demon who gets _very bored, very easily._

Speaking of said boyfriend, where is he?

You sit up in bed and look over to his side of the bed, and find it empty. Only when you look up around the room do you see him at his desk, staring at you. The red glow of his eyes shocks you. If you weren't awake before, you differently were now!

"My freaking-! Well, I'm DEFINITELY awake now."

"I'm sorry-- did I startle you again?" He says looking at you, entirely amused.

"No- well- sort of. I just happen to look up and see your glowing red eyes in a dark corner- it's like something out of those horror picture shows you like to watch on the television."

"Interesting! Well, do not worry about that my dear. _This_ monster does not plan to eat you alive-- well... at least, not in a way that will result in your death." He darkly chuckles, making your entire body shudder in delight.

"Tease ...! Wretched, horrid tease!"

 _"Mmmmm..._ you have no room to talk. What was it last night night that you said? Oh yes, something along the lines of 'Don't you want to get up under my skirt?' is what I believe you said, hmm yes."

You smile coyly. "Oh did I? I cannot seem to recall such an event. Perhaps you could... help refresh my memory?"

He smirks. "I'd love to my dear, but I cannot as of right now. I have to get these papers done for Charlie-- stubborn girl insists that I need to file certain paperwork for her because apparently I understand it better than she can. Mainly, I'm doing it to placate her partner, Vaggie."

You frown a bit and lazily stretch. "Mmmyeah, I can understand what you mean. She did tear into you today, didn't she?"

"Technically, my dear, it's 'tomorrow' already, if you want to get specific... but yes, she did 'tear into me' as you so delicately put it, but again technicalities; technically, it was _yesterday_ that she yelled at me."

"Baby, I- okay, I get it. But I meant- ...never mind. What time is it?"

"4 A.M., almost 5 A.M."

"Ugh... I have no idea how I'm going to fall back asleep..."

"Might I suggest taking a walk around the corridors? The hotel is secure at night so you don't have to worry about any nasty surprises. Not that you can't defend yourself in a fight, my dear."

You tilt your head and think about it. Well, it would be nice to go on for a walk... you just have to get dressed first. "I like that idea. I think I'll get dressed."

"You're naked?" Alastor asks, ears suddenly perking up with interest. Horn-dog!

Chuckling, you nod and pull back the covers, revealing your stark nude form. 

Alastor hums in appreciation while he admires the many hickies covering your form from the play-session you shared with him just hours ago. "Mmm, I do believe if I had a tail it would be wagging uncontrollably."

You snort and cover your mouth to hold back your response of _'well, you could wag **something else** in my direction'. _Alastor, already knowing what your response would be because he knows you so well just smiles and shakes his head at you. "Don't you dare say it, you fiend!"

"I'm not going to say anything! I am innocent, perfectly innocent. Pure as can be! A saint, even!"

"Hahahaha! Yes, and I am not a serial killer. Come on my love, if you're going to lie at least tell me one I'll _believe."_

You smirk and slip out of bed, strolling over to him confidently despite being completely nude, and plop yourself down on his lap. His arm comes up to support you by wrapping around the low of your back, but he can't resist himself by resting his hand on your rear and giving it a light squeeze. "Okay, I'll try again; I totally don't wish you weren't busy so you could take me against the desk right now." You say bluntly, obviously making no attempt to actually come up with a believable lie.

Alastor smirks, and purr deviously as he leans up to you, grazing your neck with the sharp points of his teeth while whispering; _"Insatiable woman."_

"It's not that I'm turned on all the time. It's that you're _so fucking sexy."_ You curse, completely unladylike.

He snorts, and subtly buries his face into your neck while laughing-- you suspect he's blushing but you don't call him out on it. You have yet to explore the possible submissive streak you discovered a week ago, and don't want to ruin it by calling him out too soon and ruining the moment... besides, you had plenty ideas to test on him at a later, more appropriate date.

You go to get off of his lap so he can work, but he tightens his grip on you and keeps you from leaving.

"...Baby."

"Hmmm?" He hums innocently.

"Baby. Let go."

He tilts his head, eyes wide and his ever present smile unfaltering as he thinks about it for a moment; "Hm. No."

"Baby, I wanna go on a walk."

"Then go on a walk." He says, smirking at you.

"But- I- I literally can't if you- STOP SQUEEZING MY REAR, I CAN'T FOCUS WHEN YOU DO THAT."

He throws his head back and lets out a loud hearty laugh, likely waking up some of the neighboring patrons but he doesn't care. Not like they will complain. They're too scared.

 _Finally,_ he releases his hold on your ass and allows you to get dressed in a new outfit that you've been wanting to try.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49473252236/in/dateposted-public/)

After you finish slipping your new dress on, you do a little twirl for Alastor, who lets out a low whistle in response, and applauds you. "Wonderful, my darling! Absolutely gorgeous! I must say, I like the slits on the shoulders."

"Yeah? I know it's a little more modern than either of us are used to, but I thought it was really pretty."

"Modern isn't always bad. I just despise modern _technology._ If I despised everything modern, I wouldn't be able to survive in this world."

You snort. "You'd be like Sir Pentious-- that snake guy that's always trying to fit in with the cool kids."

Alastor smiles widely. "Exactly."

You grin. "Well, I'm gonna go for my walk now. Here, lemme give you a kiss."

You run over to him and lean down to peck him on he cheek, but he delicately grabs you-- by the face-- and presses a passionate kiss onto your lips. You smile into the kiss, amused by his aggressive affection. When you pull away, you chuckle and shake your head as you rub your jaw. "Really?"

"Was I too rough?"

"No."

"Then don't complain." He says, tilting his head while smiling up at you from his chair.

You burst out into laughter, and shake your head once more. "You're ridiculous. I love you."

"I love you too, darling!"

You smile and bid him farewell for now, leaving to wander the hallways.

From what you can hear, it's pouring outside. You can hear thunder clap, and the rain beating against the hotel as it pours. "Strange... it's so loud... does everything here in hell have to be so hellish? Hellish clouds, hellish weather... It's almost depressing sometimes." You murmur to yourself as you slowly stroll down the hallway. Thinking about your time at the hotel, you continue to walk. Honestly, you weren't sure if Charlie's idea would pan out. While a respectable cause, you don't know for certain if it's what the majority of sinners here in hell want. Honestly, here they are free to live and be as sinful as they desire without punishment 90% of the time. You were busy contemplating this thought when a sudden loud noise caught your attention. You stilled and halted in your steps, arms crossed over your stomach as you strain your ears to listen closer.

Is that... is that _crying?_

...It is. But where? From where is it coming? 

You step closer to the doors. Normally you wouldn't do this-- it's invading someone's privacy, but if someone is crying then they might need help. You press your ears against the doors of the patrons. Most of the time you can hear just snoring or just plain silence. But when you come to a particular door, you hear it again.

Yep. That's someone crying. But who?

You step back to get a good look at the door. In the dim light provided by the lightning, you see a shiny nameplate on the door-- but the lightning doesn't provide enough light long enough to read it. You cast a spell, forming a ball of red and black fire in your hand, holding it close to the plate to read it;

𝒜𝓃ℊℯ𝓁 𝒟𝓊𝓈𝓉

Ah. The resident spider, hm? He was usually quite cheerful.. what could he be crying about? What happened? Is he hurt?

You had to help, if you could.

Canceling the fire spell, you gently knock on the door, hoping that you were quiet enough so you don't startle him. The sobbing suddenly stops. You hear a few sniffles, and then what sounds like the rustling of clothing or heavy sheets. You can hear the sound of approaching footsteps, and you smooth down your dress as you wait patiently.

"One sec..." You hear Angel call from the other side. Gosh, he sounds so... _defeated._

Moments later the door partially opens, revealing the tall, skinny form of Angel Dust. He's dressed in a pink fluffy hoodie, short shorts, and long, fuzzy socks. His eyes look puffy and swollen, hair mussed and unkempt-- likely from running his fingers through it repeatedly.

"Morté? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and went for a walk. I heard you crying, and I got worried... are you ok?"

He looks surprised that you'd even care about his well-being, which surprises you. Isn't caring about others normal? Strange.

"Well.. No, to be honest.. I'm... I'm not. Do you... want to come in?"

"Sure."

He silently swings the door fully open, allowing you entry into his room.

The room is entirely white and pink. Very girly, and very flashy. Angel has made quite the amount of cash from being an adult film star, and as a result is able to afford luxurious items-- when his boss isn't cutting half his paycheck, that is. But that's beside the point. He strolls over to his bed and removes his hoodie which reveals a white and pale turquoise shirt with a pink heart on the front. he flops down on the fluffy, luxurious bed with a huff and another sniffle. Quietly, you go to sit on the floor in front of the bed and look up at him.

He looks truly depressed, and slightly fearful-- every time the stormy weather picks up or thunder claps he flinches and sometimes whimpers-- perhaps he's afraid of storms? Well, better to ask than to assume.

"So what's wrong, fluffy?"

He opens his mouth to explain, but is caught off guard at the friendly nickname-- "Fluffy?"

"Yeah. Fluffy tits." You say, bluntly.

He stares at you wide-eyed and bursts into laughter at your remark, and begins wiping away happy tears and a few sad ones that tried to remain behind. "Fluffy- Fluffy tits! Hah! Gotta add that to my resume."

You smile softly, happy to have had some effect on his mood. "But really, what's wrong?"

"I..." He tries to begin, but just sighs and drops his shoulders. "Okay. There's... several things going on. The storm, for one. I hate storms. _Hate."_

"Ok. Any particular reason why?"

"I can sense them when they're coming, and that alone puts me on edge because I don't like the loud noise. Plus, when they arrive I get all jittery, and my senses go into overdrive. I get overwhelmed easily, and then there is my boss..."

"I'm sorry you are having a hard time with the storm... I might be able to help with that." You say, snapping your fingers.

A large, weighted blanket materializes around Angel, who marvels at the feeling of the heavy fabric against his fur. "Woah! That's impressive!"

"Weighted blankets are sometimes used as a means to help reduce anxiety from what I understand. Now about your boss..."

"Valentino..."

"Right. An overlord and the owner of Porn Studios."

"He's been cutting my paychecks down, and I tried to talk to him about it to see if it was something I did but..."

"But?"

"He just says it's his right to take my money when he feels like it. I thought I was money hungry, but shit. This motherfucker brings it only a whole new level! And he had me go out and do some job for him-- threatened to kick my ass if I didn't-- but I failed it, got caught and got into a lot of trouble. I was able to get back here, but now I'm scared. Valentino is asking for his money, he doesn't care that I failed, and was yelling at me on my phone for the past hour and a half. Not to mention, I think the guys Valentino sent me after are gonna try to come get me..."

You frown. You could relate to that, your manager was like that before you retired. "How much do you owe him?"

"100$. I don't have much of my own money because he's pissed off I'm living here at the hotel and not at Porn Studios like I used to, so I can't pay him back because he's been using that as an excuse to cut down on my checks."

You summon a portal that leads to your void bank storage. Casually, you reach your hand in and pull out a wad of cash and hand it to him before closing the portal.

He stares at you like you just moved the sun for him.

"What the... Why?"

"Don't ask. Just accept the gift."

"But I... Ok, shit... Thanks!" He says, putting the money aside in a lock box.

"Not a problem."

He smiles, but it's a half-hearted one. You can tell he's still in a mood, and probably feeling uncertain as to why you're helping him. You're aware that the general public thinks you're an asshole since you're dating Alastor, who they see as a scary asshole. Many people think that you must be identical to Alastor in order to get along with him so well, so you understand it when people are shocked to find out you're rather nice. You're contemplating what else to say to him when a lump under his bed comforter moves and grunts.

...Was that a pig grunt?

He looks at the lump, and looks back at you with a panicked expression and quickly spits out "I swear if you try to eat him I'll kill you."

"...Excuse me? What is 'him'?"

"...You... you don't know about my Fat Nuggets?" He asks, pulling back the comforter revealing a cute little chubby pig wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt. He yawns, blinks a few times, and looks up at you before letting out a gentle honk as if to say 'sup'.

You put your hands over your heart and squeal excitedly; "Awwww, he's so cuuuuute! NO, of course I wouldn't eat him! Why would you think that?"

"Alastor tried once."

You snort. "That's because Alastor was a hunter in life and likes to eat meat. I however, am not as cruel. No, I will not eat your pet, and I won't let Alastor either."

Angel Dust seems to relax at that, and lets out a sigh of relief. "Good, because Charlie told me how you lost your temper, and while the idea of fighting you scares me shitless, I _will_ throw hands for my baby."

You smile. "I have no intentions to harm the adorable little piglet."

Fat Nuggets seems to oink happily at your reply, and bobs his head a little before standing up. He looks up at Angel Dust, and squeals happily, before trotting over and plopping in his daddy's lap.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49472910761/in/dateposted-public/)

You smile at the cute little scene before you, and rest your chin on your hands as you prop your elbows up on your knees to watch.

"His soul seems to resonate with yours. He feels safe around you." You quietly murmur, as he begins to fall asleep on Angel's lap.

"Soul? What the hell are you talking about?" He asks in confusion. "I thought demons don't have souls."

You laugh softly, and shake your head. Apparently, you were going to have to educate him if he bothered to listen long enough.

"No, they do. Every living creature has a soul. Think of a demon's soul like a cracked mirror; it's there, it still works, but there are many more pieces attached now than there were before. I can show you, if you'd like."

"You? You can show me a soul?" He says while raising an eyebrow in disbelief, ready to call your bluff.

"I can do better than that. I can show you _yours."_

He widens his eyes, and clutches his chest where his heart is. You giggle and shake your head. "No, I'm not going to kill you. I promise, it won't hurt. I've done it to myself plenty of times. In fact, it'll feel good, if not a little draining. May I?"

He hesitantly looks at you up and down, but nods none the less. You smile, and stand up, brushing off your dress as you move to sit beside him on the bed. Once you're comfortable, you turn and face him and Nugget, crossing your leg so there's more room for the both of you. "Ready?"

He nods, curious as to what his soul will look like and how you'll bring it out.

You smile, and murmur an incantation under your breath. Your fingertips begin to glow; your left hand glows pure white, while your other hand glows a deep, dark black. Carefully, you reach your hands out and press them against his chest and--

your hands phase right through him, painlessly. No blood, no gore. No wounds. It's like sticking your hand through a bucket of water without getting your hand wet.

"What the fuck?! What kind of voodoo-!?" Angel cries, before you quickly hush him.

"Shhh, relax. I'm about to show you. Ready? Here we go."

You slowly begin to pull your hands out of his chest, and along with it comes a glowing string, hot pink in color with little silver speckles.

Angel's eyes widen tenfold at the sight of it, and he squirms as you continue to slowly pull a bit more out of his chest. "Woo-hoo-hoo-hoooooo, that tickles!" He says shivering.

You smile as his eyes become bright and sparkle, almost with child-like curiosity. He tries to touch it, but his hands phase right through it. "Heyyy, how come you can touch it and I can't? It's mine!"

Snickering, you begin to explain; "Because it's an ability of mine. You can't control shadows like Alastor can, because it's his ability. Same thing. Don't worry, I don't go around grabbing people's soul strings. I believe in consent."

"Ooookay. Weird. This whole thing is weird-- I'm used to charging people to touch the fluff. Feels weird watching someone just... stick their hand through it. Why is it pink and silver?"

You smirk, "Find that ironic, do you? Well, the color of the soul often describes the mood or personality of the soul. Yours, the hot pink, means you have a sweet, playful soul. You are a romantic, have charm, and are affectionate when you allow yourself to be. The silver represents glamour, luxury. Basically, it means you like to spoil yourself."

"What about Nuggets?" He says, reaching down to scratch his head.

Winding his soul-thread around one hand, you reach your other hand down and lightly stroke the piglets head, before phasing your hand in and pulling out a bright yellow string. "His is yellow, depicting innocence, and happiness. Charlie's soul thread is the same color as well. Your particular shade of pink and silver compliments Nugget's bright yellow-- it's why you get along with him so well. If the colors mix well, people are more likely to get along with one another."

"Are you able to see anything else with them?" Angel asks, perfectly comfortable by now with you having his soul literally wrapped around your finger.

"Mhm. I can read you, in a sense. Just a basic description. I can't get as in depth as I could if you were a ghost, specter or a lost soul or whatever you want to call it-- only then would I be able to read through your entire life as if it were my own. Think of it like this; Your soul works like a book in a library. It's checked out, so I can read it but only if you allow me to because you're still using it. Lost souls, however, have no place to go. They have no body to inhabit, no mind of it's own. All that's left behind is the blank soul thread, and the memories of it's former life. I can take that thread, weave it into something more and use it to defend myself. It's like recycling lives, essentially.

"Now I'm curious as to what the colors of the other people are." Angel asks. "I gotta know. Please?"

"Well, Vaggie's soul thread is a deep purple. Dark purple represents gloom, and frustration. That tells me she's likely had a hard life and is very easily frustrated... which, everyone knows she is. She gets along with Charlie because she tends to bring out the lighter hues in her soul thread, which puts Vaggie in a better mood as it forces her to go from a dark purple to a lighter purple, which represent femininity, as well as romantic feelings."

"Ok, didn't know that... Niffty's?"

"Orange. _Bright, fuckin' orange."_ You laugh. "Orange represents warmth, enthusiasm, creativity, and joy."

"That explains why she's always freaking moving around like a crackhead. Husk?"

"Blue. Dark, dark blue. Poor guy, he's been through so much. Dark blue represents depression, suspicion, and stubbornness. He's a grumpy guy, and his soul shows it."

"...Alastor's...?"

You look up in shock. You knew he was gonna ask about everyone's but... Alastor's... his soul color was... difficult for you to talk about because... well. It forced you to see him through the eyes of his victims most of the time whenever you handled the thread, as it didn't show much of his memories other than the ones where he was taking out victims. His soul thread was oddly fickle, and almost hesitant to let you in until you did a little 'experiment' with it. It was then that you discovered that Alastor's soul thread had _layers_ in it, something you've never seen before in your 87 years of using this ability of yours. The first layer was nothing but violent memories of him slaughtering and cannibalizing his victims, which is why that was all it showed you when you first handled it. It was like it had a mind of it's own and was trying to scare you away from getting too close-- not Alastor, but the soul thread itself. It only let you in after the experiment you did, like you had finally earned it's trust...

...But that's a story for a later time.

Quietly, you untie Angel's and Nugget's soul threads, and return them to their proper bodies.

"Dark... dark red. Almost black, the red is so dark." You finally answer Angel Dust, after having sat there in silence for so long.

"What does dark red represent?" Angel asks, hugging Nugget closer to his chest, which utterly delights the piggy as he nuzzles into Angel's booby-fluff.

"...Rage. Anger, wrath, malice. Blood, fire, and passion." 

Angel looks kind of fearful after you describe the color of Alastor's soul thread.. but then he seems to tilt his head and narrow his eyes in thought. "What about yours?"

"Which one?"

 _"Which one?_ You have more than one?!"

"I do."

"Is that typical?"

"Not really, no," You murmur softly, as you reach into your own chest and pull out two threads; one black and one white.

"Weird." He says, mildly creeped out that you have two, but also mildly curious.

"...White represents purity. Innocence, life, kindess, positivity... Black represents Evil, death, cruelty, and grief. Together, they create balance. They even each other out. This means I have both traits... I can be kind, I can be cruel. I love fully, but I am possessive. For example, I'll help the old lady cross the road, but I'll kick the ass of a motherfucker who tries to hurt the ones I care about."

Angel laughs at that last bit. "Makes sense. From how Charlie described you, you seem feisty."

"I can be." You reply softly.

Angel smiles, and then lets out a yawn. "Uuuaah, sorry. I'm getting sleepy."

"It's fine. I think I'm going to head back anyway." You say, as you stand up, stretch and begin to walk away.

"Alright... Hey-- uh... Thanks. For everything."

You smile softly. "Not a problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

You walk back into your room with a tired expression on your face as you lock the door behind you. This time when you look up to find Alastor, he's in bed sitting up...

...and staring at you again.

You sigh and smile softly. "Again with the staring?"

"You're tired. More so than one should be from a simple walk." He notes, while blatantly ignoring your question. 

"Correct. I assume you want to know what happened. Let me get undressed and join you in bed." 

Alastor nods, and admires you closely as you strip yourself of your outfit until you are completely nude. Then, Alastor pulls back the covers so you can climb in bed. Once you're settled, he pulls you closer to him and rests his cheek on the top of your head.

"What happened?"

"Angel was crying, so I cheered him up. He's having a rough time with the storm, apparently. Drives him nuts. Also, he pissed off Valentino after a job went wrong. Angel says he thinks the guy Valentino had him jump is gonna come after him."

"Mmmhmm. What else?"

"He was still kinda moody, so I distracted him by teaching him about soul threads. Had the same exact conversation with him that I did with you when you first found out about it. Almost word for word."

"I see. You showed him as well?"

"Yes. I'm just tired because I had to pull both of my threads out because he wanted to see them. You know how it gets; when I bring them out it uses up energy unless they are connected with another thread."

"Yes, I remember quite well."

That was your 'experiment' that you did with Alastor. When you revealed to him the color of his soul thread alongside both of yours, he made the intriguing suggestion to wrap both of yours around his to see if it had an effect. He didn't force you to do it, he only suggested it.. but the opportunity was too good to pass so you gave it a shot. When you connected them, it was like you were sharing energy with each other. Even weirder, you could feel the emotions he felt towards you. Literally, you could feel his affection surround your heart and it overwhelmed you to the point where you nearly happy-cried. And he felt your affections as well. He didn't cry like you did, but he did fall onto the floor. Your love, _quite literally,_ knocked him on his ass.

It was quite hilarious.

You are brought out of your thoughts when you feel Alastor lightly drag his hand over your stomach as you cuddle with him-- you know what he wants. He wants to help you relax.

So you let him.

You murmur the incantation once again, reaching one hand lazily into your stomach, and one into Alastor's and pull out his soul thread, and your own. You thread the soul strings in your fingers, and use them to make a braid. Alastor sighs contentedly and hums as he can feel your soothing presence enter his mind and his heart. It's like giving a hug to your heart and soul-- it feels wonderful, comforting, and it's quite addictive. Meanwhile, your entire body relaxes and tingles all over as you become surrounded by his love as it wraps around you like a warm blanket. 

The two of you quickly fell asleep after that, and spent the rest of the night cuddling while feeling the effects that your love had on one another.

* * *

When you wake up again, you and Alastor take your time getting out of bed and instead choose to lounge around in your underwear and cuddle while making each other laugh as you talk about the inane antics of some of the rivals Alastor has.

"Wait-- You don't get along with Valentino?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Any particular reason why? I mean, I can't say I'm surprised from how Angel told me he treats his employees... I can't imagine he would treat a rival overlord much better unless they have something he desires."

"You hit it right on the nose, my dear! He wanted to use my bayou to film in for one of his adult movies he wanted to create. When I declined and asked him to remove himself from my property, he obviously became angry because he's not used to being told 'no'. He had one of his employees try to sneak in, the twit. I do believe my alligator's ate quite well that night." He says, chuckling darkly as the memory of one of his alligator's snatching up one of his employees crosses his mind.

"Awww, the sweet babies. I hope they didn't get sick from eating the guy." You frown. "Remind me later to go out and get them some treats."

Alastor appears shocked, and then begins to softly giggle, progressively getting louder before he breaks completely and outright cackles.

"What's so funny?" You ask him as your expression changes from a worried frown to outright confusion.

"I think I have truly corrupted you. You're more concerned with the animals than the people." He snickers. "It's glorious!"

"I've always liked animals more. They don't know any better when they lash out, because they only do it when they're cornered, threatened, or hungry. In my experience, Humans and Demons both can be quite... cruel. Or assholes, if we're talking informally."

Alastor nods in agreement. Alastor tends to get along with most of the higher-ups in hell who have asshole-ish personalities because he's one of them, honestly. Alastor was the first to admit to you that he could get very nasty, and could be narcissistic. You understood that of course, you saw it first hand-- always directed to others, never to you. Having said that, you also knew that there where different kinds of assholes in the world. Some had charming personalities like Alastor, while others such as Valentino where just scum through and through. You know that Alastor isn't as great of as a person as you'd probably would like to believe. You're well aware he's only 'helping' Charlie because he doesn't believe in her plan and simply wants to be there to watch the downfall.

That also doesn't make you as innocent either, probably, considering he's opened up and told you all of this and you still have stuck by his side without faltering. Many would possibly say he's manipulating you just as he is Charlie, but he's not. You know this for a fact, especially after connecting your soul threads together. The soul does not lie. People can lie, but the soul itself cannot. _It's literally impossible,_ and you know this to be a fact. When you first connected your soul threads to his, then, and only then were you able to see everything Alastor has ever thought and felt. He quite literally gave you permission to open him up and read him like a book when you connected your souls together, and when Alastor said he sees you as his equal and his other half, _he fucking meant it._

Plus, you know he isn't going to try to actively hurt Charlie-- that's not his goal, and it wouldn't be a very smart idea because it would piss off Lucifer. He and Lucifer had a mutual respect for each other, and it would be unwise to do something to threaten his position as an overlord simply because he's _bored._ All Alastor wants to do is cause a little chaos, raise a little hell (snort), and watch it play out.

But you're getting distracted now.

"I like the alligators." You say, continuing from before. "They're sweet."

"They're _supposed_ to be scary. They aren't regular alligators, they're alligators from _Hell,_ and yet you defeated them just by giving them _head scratches_ and talking to them in a baby voice." Alastor says, mildly jealous that you seem to always _bathe_ them in sweet, soft affection.

"Aww, baby... Please don't get jealous." You say while crawling your way over to his side of the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist as he presses his back against the pillow behind him that is propped up against the metal headboard of the bed. Draping your arms around his shoulders, you lean in really close to his face until you almost feel his lips brushing against your own as you whisper sweetly; "I love you more than anyone. You _do_ know that, right?"

Alastor's smile becomes strained, and a hot blush is rising in his cheeks as he nods his head ever so slightly, which in turn causes a grin to spread across your face.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to get jealous. You mean everything to me. You're my world, you know." You continue, _drowning_ him in praise. The blush in his cheeks rises in saturation as you continue, and sweat begins to form on his forehead, as he tries to avoid looking at you in the eye, but you don't give him the opportunity, because you are too close for him to look anywhere but at you. "You are so good to me, and so sweet to me."

He laughs nervously, and frantically whips his eyes to the side, unable to bring himself to look at you directly in the eye. Upon noticing this, you loop your index finger under his chin and caress his cheek with your other hand. "Look at me, Alastor. Won't you please look at me?"

He does, slowly. You smile brightly at him. "I love you." You purr, putting a small amount of pressure against his groin by pressing your hips against him. "I love everything about you."

Then, he does something that surprises you. 

He lets out a little whine. Just a little whine, a soft little whimper.  
Then, he says just barely above a whisper; _" please don't stop..."_

You break out into a wide grin, and decide to kick up the heat a little by craning your face down to his neck. Instinctively, he tilts his head and exposes his neck for you-- something he's never done before. You smile, as you cover the side of his delicate, slender neck in loving kisses, searching for the soft spot on his neck. When he lets out another soft whimper, you know you've found it.

Then, you go in for the kill.

You bite down on the soft spot, causing him to gasp loudly and thrust his hips up into yours at the same time. The little whimper he lets out as a result of his pelvis brushing against yours is utterly erotic, and you want to try to coax more of those kinds of noises out of him. You continue to nibble along his neck as you slowly roll your hips against his own, and he lets out the most cutest little whine as a result;

"D-Darling... P-please..."

"Mmm? What's wrong my love? Not used to the feeling you're getting? Oh, my poor sweetheart." You softly purr into his ear as you slide your hands over his bare stomach, causing him to shudder underneath your fingertips. _"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."_

"A-Ah!" He gasps loudly, as you roll your hips a bit harder into his groin. "F-fuck!" He breathlessly whispers.

You smirk, and lean into his ear; "Say my name... _Oh, pretty pretty please_ , say my name."

Alastor lets out another gasp, and this time bites his lower lip as his smile falters slightly-- he's so close to giving into you. You just know it!

"Come on, my love. Say my name, and I'll give you want you want. That's all it'll take, just my name."

Alastor hesitates for a moment, and opens his mouth to speak--

...But then there's a scream in the hallway and then a banging on your door.

"MORTÉ!" a voice calls from the other side.

..Well, that's one of your many names. But, it's not the one you wanted, nor is it being said by the who you had wanted to be screaming it. Damn.

You blink several times and look at Alastor, who stares back at you quizzically with a confused, crooked smile on his face as he attempts to slow his excited breathing.

"Uh.... was that Angel?" You ask, just as confused.

"I do believe it was him, yes. It sounds quite urgent." He says panting, sounding slightly disappointed that you have to stop now.

You and Alastor quickly dress into your usual outfits, helping make sure neither of you look like you were just about to get nasty with each other. After Alastor adjusts himself within his pants, you go to answer the door. As soon as it is opened, Angel Dust, carrying Fat Nugget, comes barreling through in a panic and immediately hides behind Alastor's desk.

"Help me! You gotta help me!" He says, barely peeking out from under the desk, which despite being quite large, looks comically small when compared to his tall, scrawny figure as he tries to fit himself underneath it.

"Woah woah woah, what's going on?" You ask, trying to not show that you were irritated, because all you really wanted to do was go back to attempting to dominate Alastor.

"Remember I told you I thought the guy was going to come after me? The fuckin' bitch found me! He's here and he checked into the hotel! Charlie has no idea!"

"Okay, I need you to slow down. Just take a couple deep breaths."

"I CAN'T! He's gonna friggin storm into my room and try to hurt Nugget and I, I just know it!"

You look over at Alastor, and notice he's carefully eyeing the pig. You narrow your eyes and say lowly; "Alastor, don't you dare."

He looks at you and looks mildly shocked that you caught him and figured out what he was thinking. At least he has the dignity to look apologetic. 

"What? Is he gonna hurt Nugget?! MOTHERFUCKER, I WILL FIGHT YOU!"

"ANGEL. NOT HELPING."

"Right. Sorry." He says in a quiet voice.

"I will not harm the piggy." Alastor says, amused at Angel's frantic behavior. He finds Angel to quite funny right now, trying to hide in his desk. It's like a twig of a giant trying to hide in a cardboard box.

"You better fuckin' not." Angel growls at Alastor.

"Boys..." You say in a warning tone.

"Men. _Men,_ darling, we're men." Alastor corrects you.

 _"Then start fucking acting like it before I toss you around like rag dolls."_ You snarl.

Alastor and Angel both exchange mildly worried expressions and then look back at you and nod. Better not to piss off the woman with god-like powers, yeah

"Listen. I'll take care of this. Just stay in a different room, and I'll hide in yours and jump out and gank him when enters."

"Not alone, you won't."

"Alastor, Angel is-"

"I didn't mean you won't help him, I meant you won't do it _alone._ I'm coming with you." Alastor says, dropping his voice a couple octaves because he does not like the idea of his girl getting hurt in something that she had no part in creating. He admittedly cared very little for the subjects in Happy Hotel, and that included Angel. However, if you consider him a friend that he'll be respectful to him-- to a point. Besides, it's not _your_ fault Angel was an idiot and therefore you shouldn't get hurt for something he caused, because if you did then Alastor will _definitely_ go on a murderous rampage in search of Angel to put his head on a platter.

_He 'd make sure of it._

"Alright, I can understand that. Angel, I'm gonna need you to hide in another room. Come on, let's go find Charlie."

* * *

The game is set.

Charlie was made aware of Angel's predicament. She wasn't pleased that Angel had gotten himself into another mess and was hesitant to allow Angel to switch rooms until you explained to her that the guy wasn't there to redeem himself, but to rather kill Angel. That's when she promptly panicked.

"What?! Oh no! Of course, of course he can switch rooms for the night!" She exclaimed, eyes wide and full of worry. "And I can't believe I'm going to permit this, but yes-- you and Alastor can... kill the guy. If he gets away, he could cause more havoc and possibly hurt the other guests in search for Angel. I'll move the other guests in Angel's corridor so that they don't hear... you know. The guy getting murdered."

And that's why you were hiding in the closet while Alastor hid under Angel's comforter, waiting for the guy to arrive. Peeking out through the partially cracked closet door, you lie in wait for the game to officially begin.

After maybe an half an hour, someone-- a cat demon of sorts-- showed up into Angel's room with a knife in hand. Not even a decent one either-- it looked like it was a very dull, rusty one. Honestly, was this guy planning to kill Angel or just give him Tetanus? You rolled your eyes. This was the threat Angel was so scared of? Oh well. At least you and Alastor get to have a little fun. That was probably the only bright side to this; Alastor was eager to get to murder someone, or, if he got lucky, watch _you_ kill someone. He was _especially_ excited about that, and if this guy is truly the threat then you are definitely going to have a little fun and show off for Alastor.

If Alastor wanted to see you let loose, then that's exactly what you were going to do.

This guy was definitely who you thought him to be because he seems to be standing quietly in the doorway as he looks about the room, clutching the knife in his hand slightly tighter. When he spots the comforter bunched up as if someone is underneath it, he grins widely and takes the bait.

He creeps closer and you brace yourself, anticipating his next move. He does just as you thought he would, taking a hold of the comforter and ripping it backwards and--

OHHHH BOY isn't he in for quite the delight!

Instead of Angel Dust laying in bed soundly asleep readily waiting to be murdered, Alastor is laying on his side with his shirt unbuttoned and his nipples on full display, smiling up at the would-be stabber in a position that reminds you a lot of a particular scene in the Titanic. You do your best not to snort and reveal your location at the sight, but it's so difficult... and Alastor, the little shit, makes it that much more harder for you when he dramatically cries out; **"Draw me like one of your french girls!"**

The guy stumbles back in shock as he did not expect to find an overlord looking up at him, much less the famed Radio Demon. Despite his shock, however, he has enough wits about him to try and make a run for it, but it's too late. The guy turns and try to run out of the room, only to end up running face-first into the door. Confused and in a panic, he tries to turn the doorknob but becomes terrified when he finds that it refuses to budge.

"What the-?! Is this some kind of sick joke?! LET ME OUT!"

"I do believe you aren't going anywhere, my friend!" Alastor cheerfully calls, as he casually buttons up his shirt before adjusting himself in a more comfortable reclined position. He knows what's coming.

After all, he's not the one who locked the door.

You step out of the closet, hands glowing, and fingers twisted towards the panicked demon. You admit, it's been awhile since you took part in the wonderful art of murder in Alastor's presence, but you are strangely excited to do this. Perhaps it's sadistic, but this person means hardly anything to you. He's nothing more than a prop you intend to use in the wonderful dance of death you are about to take part in. Like a fly trapped in the spider's web, the more he squirms, the more it excites you.

Time to play!

"Here, kitty kitty kitty." You purr.

The demon turns around and presses his back against the door, eyes wide in fear.

"What the fuck?"

" 'What the fuck' indeed! When my dear spider friend informed me that someone had checked into the hotel to kill him, I am confused as to why the threat shows up with a rusty butterknife. So yes, your statement is correct."

"Hey listen, you bitch-" The demon begins to curse at you, when all of a sudden he is smacked in the stomach by Alastor's microphone.

"Ah-da-da-da-dah!" Alastor says, lightly scolding the demon as he hunches over and looks angrily over to look at Alastor, only to draw back in fear as he sees Alastor's wide, intimidating cheshire cat-like smile and glowing red eyes. "Watch. It." He warns.

The demon swallows thickly, and then focuses back on you with a determined glare in his eyes. You continue to goad him on in order to piss him off, and it doesn't take long; "So, a cat demon eh? So, you're a pussy then." 

The demon looks stunned, and then quickly becomes angry and attempts to charge at you. Adrenaline rushes through your veins as you smile widely, eyes big and sparkling with excitement as you raise a hand, uttering nothing but a single word;

_"Stop."_

Suddenly the demonic feline freezes in place! He appears to be surprised, and wriggles in an attempt to keep moving but finds himself unable to. He looks down and yelps when he finds glowing, translucent hands reaching out of the floor and holding his legs in place. "What the fuck?!" He cries in shock, becoming greatly frightened. You smirk, twisting your hand and flicking your wrist causing the cracks in the floorboards to suddenly flash as if a light source had been turned on from beneath them. Then, a large group of lost souls slowly begin to rise from the ground, all with angered expressions on their faces. You pause for a moment, silently daring the cat demon to say something, but he remains silent, only able to stare at the amount of undead behind you in horror as silent tears fall down his cheeks.

Alastor just watches you handle business, with a big, diabolical grin on his lips. He hasn't even blinked, having become enraptured by the way you have just taken control of the situation at hand.

It's utterly sexy to him.

"What? Demon got your tongue? Or do you simply not know how to use it to speak something intelligent?" You smirk widely, letting your eyes go half-lidded.

The cat is silent, but you know he can hear you because his gaze just moved from the undead to you.

"Oh? Nothing to say? Well then. Let's see if we can't force something out of you, shall we?"

Suddenly, you stretch your hands out towards him, shooting a set of black soul thread from your wrists out to him-- only this time it's sparking angrily with energy as if it's electrified. Your black soul thread cracks like a whip, as it wraps itself around the demon's wrists, spreading them and bounding them, while simultaneously burning them. He shouts in pain, as the electric sparks of the thread burn into his flesh. Pressing your hands together transfers one of the soul threads from one wrist to the other, allowing them to be held in one hand. Holding onto the threads like a leash, you tug on them, causing the demon to forcibly fall to his knees, the lost souls clutching his legs bending and moving with him to help hold him in place for you... not that he really could go anywhere with your soul-thread leash on him, but just in case. Safety measures, and all. 

If you're gonna kill someone, be thorough!

Focusing on the threads, you calm the electricity down to a lower level so he's still contained by it, but should be able to speak.

"Right. Are you going to talk now?"

The demon is silent, even still. He just scowls at you angrily.

"No? Oh c'mon, pretty little kitty. Play with me!"

"Fuck you!" He spits out.

Alastor almost leaps out of bed to castrate the cat, but you shake your head a little to let him know it's fine. He doesn't want to, but he backs off and lays back down on the bed, reclining back so he can continue gleefully watching the show. 

"Let's try that again. Wanna talk? Last chance! Beg for mercy, and I miiiiight let you go."

Upon hearing that you might let him go, he actually opens his mouth to beg. But as soon as you see his tongue, you shoot out another black soul thread from your free hand towards his face and manipulate the thread so it wraps around his tongue.

"Oops! Looks like a demon really does have your tongue now, huh?"

"Uhlalala!" He tries to speak, but your thread is holding his tongue taut so he doesn't make much sense.

"Hm? What was that? Sorry there seems to be something in the way! Let me just-"

Then, you yank on the soul thread which slices his tongue and causes it to fall right out of his mouth and into his lap. Blood pools in his mouth, and when he looks down and sees his tongue, he promptly freaks out and begins to _scream,_ sending blood splattering all over the place.

You remove all of your threads from him and when he is released, he falls face-first to the floor and lands with a 'thud.' He manages to force himself up on all fours and attempts to cough and spit out the blood, which is difficult to do without a tongue so he just ends up drooling. But that's not the position you want him in. Your hand once again glows white, and upon twisting your wrist, the spirits holding him down move and force him to sit up onto his knees again, this time holding him by the hair as well, angling his head back which makes the blood drain into the back of his throat. He coughs, and begins to choke on his own blood.

Alastor, ever entertained, claps wildly and lets out an excited whistle, eyes wide and eager.

You playfully curtsy at him before walking over to the demon, bending at the waist so you loom over him. He looks up at you with terrified eyes, as his face grows blue from lack of proper oxygen. 

You lightly boop him on the nose, slowly moving your finger up to pat his hair and scratch behind his ear. "There there. Do not worry. It'll be ok! It'll be over soon.... right... about... _now."_

Your nails suddenly sharpen and are driven into his flesh and impale his brain, causing the demon to gurgle in surprise. Then, you promptly swipe your claws across his face, promptly shredding it, making blood and brain matter splatter all over Angel's room.

The demon falls to the floor as your spirits release him. The spirits move to retreat, but you shake your head at them. 

"Ah-ah-ah. Did I say you could go yet?"

They groan impatiently at you.

"Yes, I know you're tired. But you need to help me clean up this mess. I can't do all of it on my own, ok? There's a lot. The guy's blood and brains is nearly all over the room."

They look around the room and realize you are very much correct. The sigh, and look at you, patiently awaiting orders.

"Ok. Good. Can you be good for Mistress? Can you clean up?"

Alastor stirs on the bed. Mistress? Did you just call yourself Mistress? He crosses one leg over the other, and shifts uncomfortably, reaching a hand down to lightly tug on the crotch of his dress pants as they suddenly seemed to have shrunk a few sizes. Shit, he really does have a submissive streak.

He's so fucking screwed.

The Ghosts nod, and rise up out of the floor, and surround you in a perfect circle.

"Good. Ready?"

They collectively grunt and groan.

You curl into your self, and then suddenly unfurl yourself with supernatural speed, causing white soul thread to suddenly burst out from your body in all directions, and attach to the spirits. They flinch and stumble backwards a little from the amount of force your thread has when thrown with such speed, before they move back into position. The threads begin to glow, and as they seem to hunch over slightly you are able to stand up straight, looking suddenly much more refreshed-- as if you had taken a catnap. ( _Snort._ )

"Good! Thank you! I feel much better. Okay, _now_ you can all go back home to the spirit realm."

You release your threads and spin them back into your body, as the ghosts sink in to the floor and retreat. Once they are gone, you kneel down, and press your hand onto the floor. Suddenly, the blood splatters and brain bits seem to tremble, before they suddenly begin to move towards you and the corpse. Once they reach your person, they seem to pause as if waiting for direction.

"What are you lost? Get a move on, I haven't got all night." You urge.

The various fluids move back into the corpse, and once they are all back into the body, you begin to murmur an incantation. The body begins to fade away into nothing, as if it never existed. The only thing left behind?

A little spool of dark green soul thread.

"Oooh, a soul of envy! How juicy. This will do quite nicely." You reach your hands out around it, spreading your fingertips wipe, as little, thinner strands of soul thread wriggle like worms over to the spool of envy thread. The little strands are delicate, but cost a lot less energy to use, versus the ones you use in battle meant to cause damage. As the thin strands reach the spool, they begin to wrap themselves around it and slowly seem to absorb it. 

Alastor watches in delightful amazement as you absorb the guys soul.

Once you're finished, you stand up straight and pause, staring at the floor for a moment. Afterward, you tilt your head and say; "Interesting. He truly was an envious soul... Greedy, too."

"Anything worthwhile in his memories?" Alastor says, as he eyes you carefully, still lounging on Angel's bed.

You move your gaze to his own. "No, not really. I am, however, ready to go home."

"I am as well! Shall we return to our room after we notify Charlie and Angel?"

You smirk coquettishly at Alastor, and slowly, seductively sway your hips as you approach him, and climb up onto the bed and straddle his hips.

Alastor's ears flatten. Oh no. He knows what you're up to.

Playing and fiddling with his bowtie, you speak;

"I was rather thinking we could go tell them and then take our leave back home.... _actual home,_ where we can get some _real privacy_. What do you say, Alastor? You game?" You purr.

Swallowing thickly, all Alastor could think was that he was _definitely_ screwed.

* * *

Alastor had practically dragged you home, because he was anxious to be alone with you.

He was hesitant to admit it, but earlier today when you took control intrigued him. If it were anyone else, he'd have been repulsed and wildly uncomfortable. But for some reason with you, he just felt as if he were able to... allow you to take the reigns. If he was safe in anyone's hands and care, it was yours after all. However, he was still hesitant. He was so used to being in control and the idea of someone else having control or power over him tended to have him... well, not nervous, but... _uncertain._

He didn't know how he felt about it just yet.

He liked having control. He liked expressing that control, very greatly, and you had always been eager to allow him to dominate you. Had you gotten bored? Was that it? Or was it for some other reason that he was unaware of? He pondered this while he sat in the chair just like you had asked him too. He heard you enter, and almost turned his head to look at you before you softly ordered;

"Don't.."

So, he didn't.

He sat facing away from you. Not being able to see what you were doing made his nerves worse, but he attempted to relax himself by taking deep breaths. As you wait, looking for some sign as to how he's coping, he takes his first deep breathe, and you smile sympathetically. That's the call you where looking for. He's anxious, poor thing. Of course he is, this is a new experience for him. He's so used to being in control, he's never _not_ been in control. His strange ways, his odd code of ethics, your sex life.

"Nervous?"

"No." Alastor lies.

You smile, knowing it's a lie. Choosing not to call his bluff, you slowly stroll up behind him, your long boots clicking against the floor. You pause behind him, and keep still for a moment. He trembles, he trembles so badly that you know all he wants to do is turn around and look at you. But he won't, and you know he won't because some part of him enjoys this odd game of cat-and-mouse.

You just have to get that part to come to the surface.

Alastor hears the ruffle of fabric, and then the squeaking sound of leather. Moments later, your hands reach around him and over his shoulders. Your hands, covered in long black gloves, is all he can currently see of you. He takes notice of a silky red fabric in your hands.

"I'm going to bind your wrists with this. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes." He replies. He can deal with not being able to touch you, he thinks. Not being able to see you, however, is driving him batty.

"Good. Cross your wrists behind the chair, please."

He does as he's told, allowing you to tie his wrists together. The cloth is breathable, allowing his wrist's circulation to flow freely, but it's tight enough to where he can't undo it on his own.

"Ready?"

"Yes." He says, mildly annoyed that you keep asking questions. Get on with it, woman!

Then you walk around to stand in front of him and all of a sudden he's instantly turned on.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49481249691/in/dateposted-public/)

Putting your hands on your hips, you stare at him with a blank expression on your face as he looks at you up and down, taking in your leather and latex outfit. He swallows thickly, suddenly feeling quite heated and thirsty as he admires the way the latex outfit hugs your curves.

When he finally finishes drooling over you, you call his attention back to you by clearing your throat.

He eyes snap up to yours.

You smile softly, taking a step closer so you can caress his cheek with your hand. He leans into your touch, sighing contentedly as he closes his eyes for a moment and soaks up the affection before looking back up at you. He's starting to relax but he's still nervous, evident by his strained smile and his sweaty brow. You know the only way he's going to relax is if you dive in head first.

So that's exactly what you do.

You throw one leg across his lap, and then sit down on his lap, straddling his waist. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders provides you with a little stability, and a way to keep close to him. Leaning in, you press a gentle, loving kiss onto his lips, rubbing his back reassuringly with your hands as you help him every so slightly calm down. You pull away but only barely, leaving just enough space in between your faces to talk. Your warm breath flows over his face as you speak;

"You are so amazing. You know, I'm so proud of you for letting me do this. It's very brave of you."

He scoffs slightly. Brave? Hardly at all. He didn't see how this was brave.

"You doubt me?"

"No." He quickly spits out. "I just don't see how it's brave."

You smile.

"Well, I think it's brave that you, someone who has never given control over themselves to anyone, were willing to give that control to me." 

He swallows nervously, as you lean in and breathily whisper into his ear; _"I promise I won't abuse it."_

"I..." He coughs to clear his throat (and recollect himself) "Thank you."

"I liked our fun that we had earlier. Do you remember? Your _sweet,_ little moans and whimpers... when I did this?" You ask teasingly, before you give a strong, steady roll of your hips that forces a long, drawn out groan from his lips.

"Y-Yes.." He says, panting ever so slightly as his smile falters for one split millisecond before it returns to it's former strained appearance. Tracing your finger across the light pink blush that seems to have begun to settle over his cheeks, you purr deeply, as you begin to repeatedly roll your hips in a continuous cycle. He's caught off guard by it, and whines when you hit a particularly sweet spot.

"Oooh, what was that?" You ask, pausing your hips right over the sweet spot.

"N-nothing!" He nearly hisses at you.

You chuckle, knowing he's only lashing out at you because this is a new and embarrassing feeling for him. "Come on love, don't be so fussy with me... Did that feel good when I moved my hips on your groin like that?"

He stays silent, his smile twitching as he becomes further and further affected by your sweet seductive talk. He doesn't want to give in so soon. Not yet. Not yet.

"Mmm, no answer. Well that's not good. I guess, if you can't find an answer then the next best thing... is to experiment."

Then, you start back up again choosing this time to put more pressure into it.

"Ah-haah!" He nearly sobs out, his body jolting beneath you in surprise.

"Uh-huh? Right there?"

"...Please..." He whimpers out, pathetically. 

"Mmm, use your words baby."

"Yesssssss..." He hisses out, when you push down harder into it. The way his eyes twitch when they squeeze shut as you grind into him has you smirking in evil delight.

"Good... That's soooo good, you're doing so good..." You softly drawl. "You're doing so well for me baby. My good boy."

"I'm not a b-boy. Am a man." 

"Hmph. A man can still be a good boy you know. You'll see. I promise, by the end of tonight _you'll be begging for me to call you a good boy."_

He shivers as your voice drops a couple octaves, and you notice it. "Do you like it when I speak softly and seductively in a low pitch?"

"Maybe." He spits out really quickly, and almost immediately regrets it at how your face evilly lights up at it.

"Can I have your neck?" You purr.

"No." He says defiantly.

You quirk an eyebrow. Excuse the goddamn french out of me, but did he just tell you 'no?'

"No?"

"No." He repeats, scrunching his head down to hide his neck. Oh Alastor, you little-

"Hmph. Well then, I'll just... _do this instead."_

He watches how you slowly reach a hand up right for his- oh no.

"No, _no-no-no_ don't touch my-- **Oh-hoh**!" He erotically gasps as soon as you run your fingers over the soft hair that covers his ears.

"Hm? What was that? Keep touching it? Okay."

"No- wait- fuck, I-" He says, trying to focus as you keep scratching his sensitive ears. Then, your other hand reaches up and wraps around one of his antlers, and he immediately thrusts his hips upward, rocking you like a tiny boat in the wild untamed ocean.

"Wooo, baby!" You say teasingly. Your fingers begin to stroke both his ear and his antler in tandem, as you switch hands occasionally so the other ear and antler are not neglected. Every time you grip or stroke his antler, he practically has an seizure beneath you, thrashing violently as he rocks his hips up and down as if you were... well. _You know._ To prevent this from continuing further, you wrap your legs around his waist and loop your legs around the back two legs of the chair, forcing him to keep his hips still, and then just because you're having _oh so much fun_ you begin rolling your hips again. 

He almost completely goes limp underneath you for a split second before he throws his head back and lets out a frustrated groan. You take the opportunity to dive right for his neck and bite down roughly on the soft-spot as pay-back for not obeying you prior. He promptly spits out a loud cry of; "SWEET BABY SATAN!"

You giggle, because of course you do, you mischievous imp, you!

Then, you begin to bite down harder onto his neck. The amount of force you're using mildly concerns him only because he has no idea what you're doing. However, it also arouses him because _of fucking course_ it does. "Wait, what are you- Aaaah!"

Alastor, by now, is a flustered, blushing, absolutely disheveled looking mess. Although you cannot see it for yourself as you are too busy leaving a scar on his neck to match the one he gave you, you take pride in knowing that you, are oh so close to breaking the famed Radio Demon.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes- no- maybe- I- FUCK." He says, tugging desperately against the silk restrains on his wrist. "FUCKIN-" He openly curses, now becoming quite frustrated. "Untie me, you devilish, wicked woman you!"

"You have to give me what I want, Alastor. You know this."

"What do you want?" He says, forcing a strained smile onto his face-- although it almost looks like a grimace which is entirely possible from how painfully turned on he is.

"My name. My real name. Not Nightshade. Not Flower. Not Morté. _My real name."_

He growls, and tries to resist, feeling as if he were to say it, then that means you win.

You realize this, and he's right. When he says it, it'll be as if you won.

And you **will** win.

"My name, my love. My name, my name, my name." You chant softly into his ear, your breath tickling the sensitive tuft of hair just barely inside of his ear.

He tries to resist it. He really does.

But he wants you around him-- lips, mouth, hands, betweeen your legs, he doesn't freaking care, he just wants you so badly. So to emphasize this point, he doesn't just whimper your name. No, he doesn't whine or moan it. He, in true dramatic-Alastor-like-fashion, _fucking yells it at the top of his lungs._

You smirk evilly, and purr, pleased that he has finally obeyed you.

"Good boy."

He whines, and slumps back in relief as you finally, finally slide off and kneel to the ground and fiddle with his belt. 

As soon as it is off and his pants are pulled down, he sighs in relief as the pressure on his bulge is finally released. 

"Good... Good... good."

You keep saying the word 'good' and not 'good boy' like he secretly wants you to and it's driving him god damn _insane._ And then he remembers what you said before;

_"...by the end of tonight you'll be begging for me to call you a good boy."_

Damn it. You truly were a perfect match for him, you wicked woman, you. Curse you!

"Please..." He begs, shamefully and quietly.

"Please what?"

"Please...!" He emphasizes, not wanting to say the full thing out loud.

"Please _what,_ my love?" you also emphasize, like the cruel woman you are.

He growls and throws his head back and shouts with a frustrated smile on his face; "For the love of all that is unholy, woman, touch my cock and _call me a good boy!"_

A feeling of pride resonates within your chest and you smile and do just as he begs. "Good... boy." You say, before you suddenly engulf his entire cock into your mouth. 

He arches his back, and lets out a strained, breathy _"Haah!"_ as you begin to rapidly suck him off.

You swirl your tongue over the head of his cock, causing him to shudder in delight. As you bob your head up and down the length of his cock, his entire dick throbs within your mouth as he just begins to fall apart from above you. He's so sensitive and hyper-stimulated from being dry-humped and nibbles and bitten on that he's likely not going to last very long. "Haaaa, yessss!" He sobs from above you, as he arches his back and pulls desperately against his restraints. "Yes, yes yes yes!" He continues to chant as you bob your head in perfect rhythm with his moans. 

He then does something that is somewhat similar to what happens when he doms you; he begins to talk about how good you feel.

"That feels so amazing. The way your warm wet mouth engulfs me is just- _ah, fuck-"_

You hum against his cock, which sends vibrations straight to his entire pelvis and makes him roughly thrust up into your mouth so you deep throat him. Thankfully, since you've been warmed up by now you don't nearly gag as hard as you thought you would. He sighs in relief as his dick hits the back of your throat, but quickly begins to fall apart. 

He's so sensitive, so far gone that his words are nothing more than a high-pitched slur of jumbled, unintelligible nonsense. You _believe_ you can make out a few cries of _"Please let me cum, oh please let me cum please tell me I can cum."_

..But you're not finished yet.

You murmur a small incantation-- a great feat, considering his cock is being repeatedly shoved into your mouth-- and then you reach into your chest and pull out your soul threads. When Alastor feels you reach into his stomach, he already knows what you're about to do and he doesn't even know if he can handle that but damn if he isn't going to try!

You connect your soul threads together and send an overwhelming amount of love and affection to him, show casing just how proud of him you feel for letting you do this.

And then, overwhelmed from the amount of love, Alastor outright _sobs_ and begins to beg you shamelessly;

"Please, tell me I can cum. Please, call me a good boy and tell me I can cum, I want to cum I want to cum."

All he can say is "I want to cum, I want to cum" over and over, and when you finally pull your mouth off of his cock, you speak;

"Cum for me, my good boy. Cum for me!"

Alastor violently cums, nearly shouting as rope, after rope, after rope of semen leaves his balls, shooting all over your face and tits like he's firing a sticky cannonball out of a cannon. He's moaning your name repeatedly, all while you help work him through his orgasm by slowly stroking his cock. Once he's finished, he stops arching his back and collapses into the chair. Staring at the ceiling, he tries to catch his breath and once he does he looks down at you with a blissed-out, euphoric expression.

You smile up at him. "Have fun?"

"Ssshhhhush." He slurs, exhausted from having cummed so hard. 

You smile at him and giggle softly, one he returns with a happy drunken-sounding giggle of his own-- which makes sense, considering he probably has 20 times the normal amount of oxytocin in his body right now. He's definitely drunk of love and affection-- literally.

He lifts his head to look at you, as you stand up and untie him. As soon as his arms are free, you are tackled to the floor and pinned down.

"So..." Alastor pants. "...Round 2?"

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo my lovelies.
> 
> What did you think? How do you feel about subby Alastor? Moreover, how did our Gentle FemDom reader do?  
> Let me know what is on your minds, I love interacting with readers and writers. :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always.  
> Love yo faces!  
> -Mistress


End file.
